The Projects
by koolzkatz99
Summary: SEQUEL! Read the Field Trip first ...
1. After school

**THE PRESENTATIONS**

**YES THE SEQUEL IS HERE! ... **

**THANKS TO:**

** \- **_everyone who read, followed and/or favourited 'The Field Trip'_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG'S OR THE RRB'S**

**ON THE STORY :D ...**

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

I have to admit that after everything that happened in the last hour, I am glad to have my Cherry Blossom back...

"Cherry Blossom, seriously Brick?" And there's me forgetting my girlfriend can read minds

"How could you forget?"

"Blossom... stay outta my head" I say as dead-panned as I could

"Oh alright fine" Wait what, she actually listened to me ... SWEET!

"What do we do about the presentation" Blossom asked me as we landed on her door step

"How about ... Birch tree, Oak tree and Spruce tree?"

"Yeah, I like that idea" She said beaming at me

Without even realising it we were moving our heads closer until we were inches apart ... I couldn't take the suspension any longer and closed the gap. Her arms snaked around my neck and mine around her waist.

"*clearing throat*" Oh shit! The professor.

Me and Blossom broke apart instantly

"Hey Dad" Blossom said as nonchalantly as possible

"Don't 'hey Dad' me Blossom. What was that I just witnessed?" The Professor replied, way too calmly might I add

"Dad, me and Brick were just about to start our presentation on 3 different trees"

"ummm ... very well then. Hold it, where are your sisters?"

I carried on up the stairs to Blossom's room whilst she talked to The Professor

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

Me and Butch decided to head to the arcade because as you've guessed it ... we couldn't really give a shit about out presentation. As usual, we will wing it.

"Hey Butch... I'm sorry"

"Huh? What for?" The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help but smirk

"I'm sorry that you'll lose 5 quid"

"Oh it's on Bitch" He replied with a roll of the eyes and that smirk ... that sexy smirk or his that makes me wanna... woah! Brain, shut up!

We reached the arcade in no time. Unfortunately 'House of the Dead was already being played, so me and Butch went on the 'Fast and Furious' motorbike game.

"Be prepared to lose Butterbitch"

"Never!"

We started the race: I was in the lead I turned left, then right. As I leaned to the right, Butch leaned to the left and he did something amazing... he kisses me! It was just a simple kiss but it was passionate. At this moment I knew one thing ... I loved Butch. I loved his spiky hair, I loved his forest green eyes and his stupid ego. I loved everything about him

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"Hey Bubs, are you alright?" I said noticing her twirling a piece of her hair

"Oh, I'm fine Boomie" She said dropping her hair as she'd figured that's the reason I asked her. "Don't worry" she then added with a smile.

After about 1 hour of working on our project, we took a break to watch The Hunger Games. I only watch that film for the gore and of course Bubbles watches it for the romance (It's like that Team Jacob/Team Edward bullshit). Half way through the movie (before the games had actually begun) Bubbles' head had fell on my shoulder... she had fallen asleep. SHIT! What do I do now...

I picked her up bridal style, carried her to my room and placed her on my bed. I then went back downstairs to tidy things up.

* * *

**AND... THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE **

**HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKED IT ... **

**IN THE WORDS OF 'NSYNC: BYE BYE BYE**

**:)**


	2. The greens

**HEY...**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THE STORY AND/OR FAVED IT SINCE CHAPTER 1**

**:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ... WELL, MAYBE THE PLOT**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

What the fuck was I thinking? Oh that's right ... I wasn't! I have just kissed BC. What if she hates me ... she'll never talk to me again ... SHIT!

"Er, Butch? A-are you okay?"

"What?" Is she not the least bit concerned that I kissed her

"You sort of spaced out and it was scaring me. I was just making sure you were alright." BC said calmly.

"I'm ok, I'm sorry by the way"

"Why? I'm the one robbing you of 5 quid ... I won" Well, that was said with cockiness

"No, I want to apologize for kissing you just now... sorry BC"

"..."

SAY SOMETHING IDIOT! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING ... Butch, calm yourself down! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realise BC's hands had wrapped around my neck until she brought her lips to mine. My hands slowly made their way to her waist.

I can't fucking believe it ... I'm standing in the middle of the arcade kissing my ex-enemy turned best friend.

"You don't have to apologize Twitchy ... I enjoyed it"

"BC, do you wanna, maybe, go out with me" I say rubbing the back of neck. I know for a fact I just saw her blush ... again!

She jumped at me and attack me with a hug "Yes, yes, yes"

"Sweet ... now maybe I can keep the fiver and give you a kiss instead" I say leaning in.

BC also leant in... our lips were a centimetre apart

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

I lean in ... our lips are almost a centimetre apart. My hand finds his back pocket (where he keeps his wallet). I carefully take a fiver from the wallet and back away.

"I'll take the fiver"

Butch's hands quickly pick out his wallet and he rummages through it ... little does he know, I've ran out of the arcade.

"BC, give it ba... BC?"

He finally notices me by the food court and legs it towards me.

"BC, I'd return that fiver if I were you"

"Here's the thing Butchie Boy ... You aren't me. Besides, I won the bet"

"Oh alright" Thank God, he's finally given up. He pulls me into a kiss and I can tell he's trying to use the same technique I used to take the money from him. Unfortunately for him ... I haven't put the fiver in my back pocket, it's in my front pocket

"Lets get outta here Butters"

"Ok... where to"

"Good point ... The blues are at mine probably making out and the reds are at yours ... also probably making out. Hey BC, where do WE wanna make out"

"How about ... IN YOUR DREAMS" I reply ... We've only been dating for what ... 2 minutes!

"Can't... we already did" Okay, that's ... disgusting, but that's Butch

"Eww! Don't wanna know"

"Shall we go to Tip Tops?" Tip Top's ice-cream shop ... now there's an idea

"Yeah we can if you want"

And with that we both flew to Tip Top's.

* * *

**THAT'S THE GREEN CHAPTER ... **

**TELL ME WHICH CHAPTER YOU WANT NEXT ... BLUES OR REDS (FEEL FREE TO PM ME YOUR ANSWER) :)**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT COLOUR CODED CHAPPY**

**:) BYE BYES**


	3. The Reds

**HELLO ... I AM BACK FROM THE DARK PIT THAT I SEEM TO DISAPPEAR INTO.**

**I ASKED FOR WHICH COLOUR CODED CHAPTER YOU WANTED TO SEE NEXT AND I ONLY GOT ONE REPLY (THANKS **_PancakeLover32)_

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHAT TYPE OF STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE NEXT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADO ... THE RED CHAPTER**

* * *

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

Even though Brick told me to stay outta his head ... I decided to carry invading his personal thoughts. At the moment I am talking to The Professor about where my sisters are ... how should I know!

"Blossom are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said where are your sisters?"

"I don't know ... I think Bubbles is at the boys house with Boomer and BC is at the arcade with Butch"

"Oh okay, off you go"

And with a smile I turned to walk up the stairs to my room and my boyfriend

"Oh and Blossom"

"Yeah"

"Use protection if you.."

"DAD!" My face flushed with embarrassment ... me and Brick haven't done that ... yet (Oh thank God I'm the only one who can read minds)

I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and find Brick sitting on my bed looking through an album.

"Hey Bloss?"

"What "

"Where was this taken? How old where you guys?"

I sit next to him on my bed and look at the picture in question. It was a photo that was taken on our 6th birthday. The Professor had taken us to Townsville Castle for the day. I was wearing a little hot pink skirt and a baby pink shirt with a black heart on it with pink slip on shoes, Bubbles was wearing a sky blue sundress with white slip ons. BC was wearing her 3/4 length cargo shorts (camouflage) and a Black tank top with a green skull on it, she also had her black docs on. It was probably one of my favourite birthdays.

"That was a photo taken at Townsville Castle and me and my sisters turned 6 on that day"

"You look so cute there... what happened?"

I mocked being offended. "Too be completely honest ... I don't even know either"

Brick chuckled "Well if it's any constellation, you still are cute and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

You know what ... Screw the project! We still have another week to complete it.

I couldn't help myself any more and launched myself into his embrace. I tilted my head back and he tilted his forward. His lips brushed mine (Now he's just teasing me). His lips were now fully pressed on mine. He moved our bodies so that I was lying on my back with him hovering over me. By this time, Brick was sucking on my neck, probably creating a hickey that I'll have to explain to my sisters but I really couldn't care ... I was too lost in the moment. I hope to God the Professor doesn't walk past the door ... why did I leave it open?

"Blossom?"

"Yeah Brick"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**AND... I'M GONNA LEAVE IT THERE.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL OF COURSE BE THE BLUES**

**SEE Y'ALL LATER**

**:)**


	4. The Blues

**OK ... I'M BACK. WOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! (SORRY)**

**OF COURSE THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE BLUES (AKA: BUBBLES AND BOOMER)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PPG, RRB, THE PROFESSOR ... OR ANY CHARACTER**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

**BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I open my eyes to find myself in an ocean blue room ... funny, I thought my room was sky blue. The only person I know who has anything ocean blue is Boomer.

"Hello?" I say cautiously as I sit up. And who should I find typing away on the computer but Boomer

"Afternoon ... How was your nap?" He said with a little chuckle

"It was amazing. I had the most wonderful dream ever!"

"Was I in it"

Time to play with his head

"No I don't think you were" I said innocently with the best poker face I could master

"Oh" He said saddened by my response. He stood to leave the room and I pounced onto his back

"Of course you were in it knuckle head"

He chuckled again "I'm glad"

I kissed him on the cheek and got off his back. I think my kiss was a little unsatisfying because as soon as I walked past Boomer to go down stairs he grabbed my arm and spun me into his embrace, kissing me in the process.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you go that easily" He said in a husky voice

All I could do was shake my head.

"You know when Brick told us he was going out with Blossom?"

"Yeah" I said not knowing where he was going with this

"He kinda made a rule that us three couldn't date you three"

"But, we're dating"

"I know ... even if it's a secret. I just thought you ought to know that this love is forbidden"

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"I know ... even if it's a secret. I just thought you ought to know that this love is forbidden"

I was expecting her to flip out when I said that but instead I get deafened by an ear piercing scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Forbidden love is SO romantic"

"Did that sentence really have to involve me losing my hearing"

"Sorry Boomie" Bubbles said full of concern

"It's ok ... But next time leave the Sonic Scream off"

She laughed at my joke. "I'll try"

We were both laughing now

"Shall we carry on with the project?" Bubs asked

"Sure"

And with that we both walked downstairs holding hands

* * *

**I'M GONNA LEAVE IT THERE AS I'M PRETTY TIRED AND I NEED TO GET UP TOMORROW **

**CATCH YA LATER BITCHES**

**;)**


	5. Tip Top's Ice Cream Shop

**I'M BACK ... I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT (THANK YOU **_ThatBadAuthor_ **FOR REMINDING ME THAT I STILL HAVE A STORY TO COMPLETE)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITE STORIES AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED MY STORY**

**I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHAT TYPE OF STORY I SHOULD RIGHT NEXT (MURDER MYSTERY OR SUMMER CAMP)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PPG **

**ON WITH THE STORY :)**

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

Me and Blossom were just laying on her bed cuddled up. What? It's not my fault I'm bored shitless.

"What do you mean you're bored shitless?"

SHIT! Brick you really need to remember your girlfriend can read minds ... wait didn't she say she was gonna stay outta my head

"Erm Blossom"

"Yeah"

"Didn't you say you were gonna stay outta my head"

"..."

"Thought as much"

"Oh shut up Brickhead"

All I could do was laugh ... Brickhead really

"Yes really ... oh God I hope the other 4 have started their projects"

For God sake ... she's read my mind twice in the last minute. I'm gonna see where are siblings are

_Hey guys where are you so all of us can get together and talk (girls included) cause 1) I feel really hypocritical and 2) Blossom's fussing about the projects you lot will be handing in._

I hope they reply soon...

* * *

**BOOMER P.O.V**

Bubbles is typing away at the computer and I'm drawing a picture of an oak leaf ... fun

"Hey Bubs"

"Yeah Boom?"

"Brick wants to know where we are"

"Ok"

_Dear Brick, Me and Bubs are at ours. Love Boomer_

_*Butch has messaged me saying him and BC are at Tip Top's so meet us there... PS: Quit with the mushy stuff, I'm your brother not your girlfriend*_

"Come on Bubbles ... we're meeting the others at Tip Top's"

"kk"

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

"Why couldn't you have lied about our location" BC whispered to me

"Cause Brick wants to talk about something ... he said he feels hypocritical. So hopefully he talks about what I think he will talk about"

"Ok?"

At that moment Brick, Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles all walk through the door

"Hey guys" Bubbles said as bubbly as ever

"Hey" BC replied ... I couldn't care about hello's

"So Brick, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh ... Butch, Boomer can you follow me to the car park for a second"

"Sure" said Boomer. The 3 of us walked outside and left the girls inside

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm gonna say this but here goes nothing...

"I'm sorry ... I told you guys we couldn't go out with the girls and I broke that rule after a week of making it. I know you guys probably want to slap me now but please just hear me out"

"I'm listening" Butch says

"I truly do love Blossom and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world ... I'd even give up my powers for her and I'm pretty sure you would for your counterparts. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you guys have permission to ask out the girl of your dreams ... unless you already have"

"I asked out Bubbles three days after you told us we couldn't"

"Butch?"

"I asked BC out early at the arcade"

"Ok ... well, lets go back inside to our girlfriends

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

**(meanwhile the boys are having their conversation)**

"So girls have you started your projects yet?"

"Me and Boomer have ... I have started researching Birch trees and he has started researching Oak trees"

"You do know you're supposed to speak about 3 trees right?"

"Yeah I know ... we are researching Willow's together" Bubbles replies

"What about you Buttercup?"

"Me and Butch have been at the arcade ... the only research we've done is 'who's better at Fast and Furious'. Oh that's right ... it's me" I say pointing to myself

All of a sudden 3 lads come over to the booth and sit on the boys side

"Hey ladies"

"How you doin'" (**A/N: F.R.I.E.N.D.S REFERENCE)**

"Sup"

I'm sorry but who are these pricks ... and why do they look like the Rowdyruffs. There is one red one, one blue one and one green one. The guy in Red was wearing a red tank top and black jeans. He was also wearing red converse and a red bandanna round his head (and I thought Bricks cap was bad). The blue guy was wearing a blue shirt and some dark blue shorts, along with some black and blue air jordans. The green boy was wearing a black t-shirt with forest green flames at the bottom, some black jeans and some dark green trainers. He has an eyebrow piercing as well.

The green guy turns to me "I'm Breaker"

"And I don't care" I say with a smirk on my face

"I'll say it again ... sup, I'm Blake" said the red boy

"What do you want flame boy" Blossom says back

"Do you really want to know" He replies ... his eyes lowering to her chest

"Eyes up here Bandanna"

"Hey Baby Blue" said the blue one looking lustfully at Bubbles ... oh how I want to kick him in his prize possessions

"I'm Bash ... and may I say you are looking legen-dary" (**A/N: HIMYM REFERENCE ... I'LL STOP NOW)**

It was at this precise moment when the boys walked in. Butch took one look at this Breaker kid and growled softly.

This should be fun...

* * *

**I'M GONNA LEAVE IT THERE FOR NOW ... THE ROWDYRIGHTS HAVE NOW BEEN ADDED TO THE STORY (WHAT WILL HAPPEN)**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**:) BYE**


	6. Butch vs Breaker and what to do?

**I THINK THIS IS THE QUICKEST I'VE EVER UPDATED A STORY ... WELL DONE ME *PAT ON THE BACK***

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYBODY!**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

I walk back into the inside and what do I see ... A twat in a bandanna trying to get into Blossom's pants, an idiot who thinks he's cool trying to impress Bubbles and a scrawny little weasel trying to hit it off with my girlfriend! I am fucking livid. I think a small growl may have just escaped my lips because all three of them had turned around...

The dick in green opens his mouth "Oh sorry about this Greenie, but has anyone ever told you that your twin sister is smokin'"

"She's not my twin sister dipshit ... she's my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" He replies followed by a laughing fit

"I'm sorry ... I wasn't aware that I said something funny"

"How can she, the sexiest girl on the planet, be going out with a bum like you?" It was at this point he turned round to BC "Come on Sweetcheeks tell me, where'd you find him, on the streets? In an alley? A cardboard box perhaps?"

I was about to give him a piece of my mind but BC spoke up instead...

"You know, I can't remember. To be honest I want to know where you got that attitude ... From a prostitute you've slept with maybe?" She finished it off with a smirk

"I haven't slept with a prostitute ... yet. What time are you free?" Ok that's it ... the rage was building inside me from the minute I saw him but now it's overflowed!

I couldn't help myself, I had strolled up to this arsehole and grabbed his neck. My grip got tighter as I pushed him into the wall

"You can say anything you want about me, I couldn't give a shit ... But if you ever and I MEAN EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOU! YOU GOT THAT?!"

All he could do was nod as he was too scared to do anything else. I dropped him and told all three of them to get lost.

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V**

Wow! Butch can scare me sometimes ... I swear I saw that blue guy piss himself he was that scared.

"Boomer!" Bubbles screamed as she pulled me into a hug

"What's wrong Bubs?" I said worried

"That blue guy was coming onto me and I didn't like it ... I felt very uncomfortable"

"It's okay Bubby ... He's never coming near you again" I answered.

"Thanks Boomie"

"Butch. Thanks for defending me back there"

"No prob BC, You're my girlfriend of course I'd defend you. If anyone gives you a hard time call me and they won't see the light of day again because their head will be so far up their arse" All BC did was laugh

"Thanks Twitchy but that won't be necessary because I'll be serving them a nice steamy bowl of Whoopass Stew" **(A/N: SEE WHAT I DID THERE)**

"Fair enough" Butch answered

* * *

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

I can still hear Bandanna's thoughts. Just to let you know, I will not be repeating what he's thinking because you'll be sick.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah Brick"

"You look a little ill are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I smiled weakly

"Blossom you can tell us if you don't feel well ... we'll go home" Bubbles said

"No, honestly, I'm fine. I can just still hear those guy's thoughts"

"Oh" Said Bubbles "Ok then"

I look at my phone and see that it's 5:17

"Girls we better get going"

BC checks her phone "Why? It's only 5:17 ... our curfew isn't until 8:30"

"I know but it's a school night ... meaning our curfew is actually 6:45"

"We still have an hour and 28 minutes"

"Oh alright fine ... can we at least go somewhere else"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sick of this place" Said Butch

We gathered up all our stuff, Brick paid the bill and we left. We walked around the mall for a bit, mainly to waste some time.

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

All we were doing was walking around the mall ... fun (#ObviousSarcasmIsObvious)

Wait a sec ... we could go to the guy's house and watch a horror movie

"No BC" Blossom said before I could even speak

"Oh come on Bossy pants"

"Come on what" Bubbles added, with a very confused look on her face

"Buttercup thinks we should go to the boy's house and watch a horror film"

"Yeah! Great idea Butters" Brick said

Of course the boys would agree with me ... they're horror film fanatics

"You got that right" Blossom commented

"Stay outta my head Blossom"

"Annoying isn't it" Said Brick

"Anyway, I just rented 'Nightmare on Elm Street' we could watch that" Butch added

Me, Boomer and Brick we all in, Bubbles and Blossom ... not quite

"Come on Bloss, I'll let you hid your face in my chest if you get scared" Brick offered Blossom ... all she did was blush.

"I'll protect you Bubs, you'll be fine" Boomer said draping his arm around my sisters shoulders

"O-ok" Bubbles said quietly

"Come on Blossom, you have to now. If Bubbles can watch it you can too" Butch said

"Oh alright fine" Blossom replied finally giving in

And with that we all flew off to the Rowdyruff's place to watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street'

* * *

**I'M GONNA LEAVE IT THERE ... NEXT CHAPTER THEY WATCH THE FILM**

**SEE YA LATERS **

**BYE :)**


	7. Nightmare on Rowdyruff street

**I'M BACK FROM THE NEGAVERSE (SAILOR MOON REFERENCE - FOR SOME STRANGE REASON)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER OUR SUPER POWERED HEROES WATCH A HORROR MOVIE**

**I GOT AN 'UPDATE' REVIEW OFF OF **_Friend-T (Guest)_ **SO I'M UPDATING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIE 'NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET'**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

The girls have gone home to get changed into there PJ's and me and the boys have come to do the same and to set everything up. I'm wearing my black tank top, and dark red lounge pants. Butch is wearing his forest green lounge pants and what do you know ... nothing on the top. Boomer was just wearing his ocean blue pyjama set, with the shirt unbuttoned. No doubt the girls are probably gonna sleep round tonight as they'd be to scared to walk home alone.

Our living room is now covered with pillows and duvets. The coffee table has coke, lemonade and popcorn on it along with the DVD case, the disc is already in the DVD player.

"Do you think that's enough popcorn?" Asks Boomer

"Yeah I think so ... where the hell are those girls" I say in reply

"It's almost like the girls used the pyjama excuse to get out of watching the film because they're too scared"

"Aww, you scared Butchie boy, want me to hold your hand?" BC said sarcastically ...

Wait what! When did she get here

"We just arrived Brick" Blossom said walking through the door, followed by Bubbles.

Blossom is wearing a baby pink nightie with some hot pink shorts underneath it. BC is wearing a Black crop top covered in green skulls and on the bottom she is wearing what looks like Butch's forest green boxers ...

"That's because they are" Blossom whispers in my ear

Eww slightly gross! Anyway, Bubbles is wearing a white tank top and some sky blue lounge pants.

"Ok, who's ready to watch a horror movie?" I say.

"Me and BC definitely are" Butch said

"I am" Boomer replied "Bubs?"

"I-I guess"

"What about you Cherry-Blossom"

"Yeah, as long as you stop calling me that"

"Ok"

We all sat down, me and Blossom snuggling on the sofa, Butch and BC on the floor covered with duvets and Boomer is sitting on the round loveseat with Bubbles sitting on his lap

With us all comfy ... Butch pressed play on the remote.

_***Time Skip***_

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

We are about half way through the film and everyone's positions have changed:

Bubbles' head is embedded into Boomer's chest. Blossom is hiding behind Brick, occasionally poking her head over his shoulder to peak at the movie and then immediately hiding again. BC's head was propped up on my shoulder as she isn't a wimp like her sisters.

"I'm not a wimp!" Blossom whispered loudly

"I never said you were ... I thought it but I didn't say it"

"Shush" BC said pausing the film "Can we watch this or not?"

"Yeah course" I say

After everyone has settled down again, BC pressed play. All of sudden a crash was heard from upstairs.

"What the hell was that!" Bubbles loudly whispered, tears forming in her eyes

"I don't Bubs" Boomer said trying to calm her down

Another noise came from upstairs, followed by more ... footsteps. Wait a second, they're in my room

"Hey Brick?" I whisper

"Yeah" He whispers back

"Is Mojo home?"

"No" At this point everyone of us paled "He went to see a movie with the Professor"

"Then who the fuck is in my room?"

"How am I suppose to know!"

"What do we do?" Boomer asked

"Jump him?" BC suggests

"Be my guest" Blossom said sarcastically

"Bloss, sarcasm isn't really needed at the moment" Bubbles said

"She's right" let me guess BC is gonna say something else "What we really need is a baseball bat" Knew it

Some more noises could be heard on the stairs

"They're coming down" Bubbles whispered worryingly. Her head checking back in at the Boomer's chest resort

* * *

**I'M GONNA LEAVE IT THERE ... WHY? CAUSE I'M A BITCH**

**SEE Y'ALL LATER**

**BYE :)**


	8. Triple Dog

**HEY ... WELCOME BACK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER**

* * *

**BUBBLES' P.O.V**

"They're coming down"

We all braced ourselves, waiting for the worst to happen! All of a sudden the tiny figure came into view

"What is with all this commotion... Brick, I demand to know"

"Mojo?" Brick replies

That fucking ape scared the ever living shit outta me ... I swear someone better hold me back before the hairy monkey becomes a bald monkey!

"Boomer" Blossom says

"Yeah?"

"Hold onto Bubbles tightly"

"Why?"

"She's plotting"

At this point BC commented "If you let her go Little Boy Blue, then everyone of us is gonna lose our heads ... mainly Mojo"

"What have I done? As in, did I do something to annoy the girl in blue?"

"Let's just say you gave everyone a freaking heart attack when you were upstairs"

"Why were you in my bedroom anyway?" Butch said curiously

"I heard screaming and thought you might have kidnapped someone ... and then that thought led to another and I thought maybe you were ra.."

"Stop there Mojo ... what kinda person do you take me for?" Butch said a little offended.

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

Well that was interesting ... everyone shat themselves for no reason!

Boomer still has hold of Bubbles, thank God

"You can say that again" Blossom said

"I didn't say anything ... I thought something. This just shows that you can't keep outta our heads"

"Yeah I can"

"Oh really Blossom ... I dare you"

Butch's ears pricked at the word 'dare'. "Dare? What dare?"

"I triple dog dare Blossom to go a week without reading anyone's mind"

A chorus of 'oohs' could be heard in the silent house

"Ok deal ... but if I break it, even though I won't, what do I have to do as a forfeit?"

"You have to go a month without kissing Brick"

"WHAT!" both Reds screamed

"Buttercup are you insane" Blossom asks

"Yeah quite possibly" I answer with a smirk on my face

"Can we all do dares?" Boomer added ... he can be really fucking stupid sometimes.

"Buttercup, I triple dog dare you to date that Breaker kid for a week"

My jaw dropped ... she wants me to WHAT!

"Erm, Cherry ... that's MY girlfriend not his"

"Sorry Butch"

"Fine" I say

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

I guess it's my turn ... "Boomer"

"What"

"I triple dog dare you to not kiss Bubbles for a week" I swear I can see tears in both the Blues eyes

"Fine Brick, but I triple dog dare you to date Berserk for a week"

My eyes widen to the size of moons ... date Berserk ... he wants me to date that SLAG for a WEEK! Is he outta his mind?!

"Ok" I say, filled with dread about the upcoming week

"Bubbles ... your dare for Butch" BC says

"I triple dog dare you to work at 'Pinks' for a week" She finishes with a cruel chuckle. I'm not surprised, the look on his face is priceless ... it's a cross between scared, annoyed and ill

"Ok Baby Blue ... I triple dog dare you to work at 'Blue Banana' for a week"

"That dreaded place ... it's a BC shop not a Bubbles shop"

"Sorry Pigtails ... it's a dare"

"I think the forfeit has to be the same for everyone ... fail to complete said dare ... no kissing your respected counterpart for a month" Blossom added

"Fine" We all agree

Sometime during the dishing out of dares Mojo had escaped back upstairs so we carried on the movie

* * *

**THIS IS WHERE I STOP IT ... THIS MEANS THAT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE GONNA INCLUDE THE DARES**

**THE 'TRIPLE DOG DARE' PART WAS INSPIRED BY THE FILM 'TRIPLE DOG' (I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE THAT FILM SO I'D CHECK IT OUT)**

**;) WELL, CATCH YA LATER**


	9. 2 days in

**HEY BITCH'S I'D BE BACK!**

**DISCLAIMER: YADA YADA DON'T OWN THEM BLAH BLAH BLAH AND ALL THAT JAZZ**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE READING THIS STORY**

**I'VE HAD A LOT OF SHIT GO ON IN MY LIFE THIS WEEK ... MY BOYFRIENDS BEST MATE HAS BEEN CONSTANTLY PISSING ME OFF! WOULD YOU GUYS RAT ME OUT IF I "ACCIDENTALLY" MURDERED HIM WITH A SHOVEL TO THE HEAD?**

**ALSO, SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG BUT EVERY TIME I WROTE SOMETHING IT WOULDN'T LET ME SAVE IT SO IT TOOK QUITE A LONG TIME TO UPLOAD**

**ANYWAY ... BACK ON TOPIC, ENJOY THE STORY! :)**

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

The last 2 days of my life have been SHIT! And I mean shit ... BC is dating that fucktard known as Breaker and I'm currently working my shift at 'Pinks'. If you don't know what Pinks is, it's basically Primark, Forever 21, Claires and New Look all thrown together to make one giant girl store... It's disgusting!

I'm thinking about nipping across the mall to Blue Banana and getting either my lip or eyebrow pierced... but then again I might get fired and I'll lose my bet and then it will lead to the worst month of my life! I won't be able to kiss BC!

MY LIFE SUCKS!

I gaze across at Blue Banana and long to get a piercing but instead I get a sight I didn't want to see ... BC and Breaker walking out of the shop. BC now has an eyebrow piercing (finally putting the birthday money I gave her to good use). This also means I'm getting a lip piercing. Breaker tries to hold my girls hand and being BC, she moves her hand out the way and slaps him round the head.

Sometimes I wish I didn't have supersonic hearing as I occasionally hear things I don't want to...

"Hey isn't that you EX boyfriend over there in Pinks?" Breaker sneers

Ex! EX! EX! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO... BC NEVER BROKE UP WITH ME YOU TWAT! Cool it Butch, cool it ... you don't want to twitch!

"Hey Bitch!" Says the guy in green

"It's pronounced Butch" I reply angrily meanwhile BC is laughing in the background (Her giggle is so cute)

"Sorry. I'll get it right this time ... Hey Belch, how do you like my bitch's new piercing?"

Did he just call BC, my BC, his 'bitch'

"What did you just call her"

"What did you just call me" Me and BC say at the same time

"I said you're my bitch ... get it?" Breaker said his voice getting louder with every word. He grabbed BC's arm and started to squeeze it tightly

"I said 'GET IT?'" Breaker said smoothly as he squeezed harder

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

A lot of emotions were rushing through me right now ... the 3 main ones are Fear, Anger and Pain

"Don't make me say it again, Cupcake" Breaker growled

"Got it" I managed to whisper loud enough and he let go of my arm ... I now had a red hand print from where he had hurt me

"BC! BC are you alright?" Butch says coming to my side

"Yeah" I said trying to keep back the tears (no one and I mean no one sees me cry. EVER!)

"I'm gonna go get you a bandage, wait her" Butch says as he guides me to a chair.

Butch then disappears behind a door marked 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'.

"Stand up Bitch, what he doesn't realise is that we won't be here when he comes back through that door ... I SAID STAND UP!"

I immediately stand and start to walk over to him when the door opens and Butch comes through it with a first aid kit ... he looks at me

"When I guided you to the chair, you could've sat down" Butch says

He cautiously wraps the bandage around my because he's trying not to hurt me. I wince as he pulls it a little

"Sorry Butters"

"It's ok Twitchy" I say smiling through the pain

"Hurry it up ... she still need to get a new outfit" Breaker says checking his watch

"New outfit" Me and Butch say at the same time

"Yes, those things will never do"

I was wearing my 3/4 length combats and one of Butch's dark green long sleeved tops he gave me, with my forest green Doc Martians ... What's wrong with this?

_*Wearing one of my tops probably wasn't the best idea BC*_ Butch mind messages me. Ok I suppose it wasn't a great idea but it's not my fault the top is so comfy!

Butch had finished wrapping my arm and Breaker grabbed my hand as pulled me out of the shop to go to Slags 'R' Us (Ok so that's not the actual name of the shop but it should be!)

* * *

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

God I wish Brick was here ... I'm stuck doing the project **(A/N: I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE PROJECT PART) **on my own because Brick is on a date with Berserk (yay! #ObviousSarcasmIsObvious). I've never left a project this late before but then again ... I've been busy (Great I've started to Procrastinate!)

"Blossom, time to get on with the project ... Now, time to research Birch trees"

"Bloss, who are you talking to?" The professor asked as he walked passed my room

"Myself ... I'm giving myself a check-list for the project we have to do for Miss Finister"

"Oh ok" The Professor said and with that he left to go to his lab

About 2 minutes and all I have managed to do is sketch a drawing of a Birch leaf and I instantly know what I'm gonna get for that ... A FAIL!

"WHY CAN'T BRICK BE HERE!" I scream

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

Kill me! Kill me now! Berserk hasn't shut up for the past hour! She keeps telling me how much better she is than Blossom ... HA YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!

"Plus she's really bossy and I'm not and BRICK!"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Berserk said fuming

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening. Blossom is boring as fuck!" _not _"I don't know why the hell I got together with her in the first place ... she means nothing to me" _Jeez, saying that just killed me!_

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually Bricky" Berserks said as he tackled me into a hug (Great ... help me!)

"Do you agree with me that Blossom is super bossy?"

"Yeah totally, I wasn't allowed to do anything!" _False_

"What about the fact that she's a workaholic ... that must have annoyed the ever living shit outta you?"

"You have no idea ... it was always Project this or Project that" _I hate lying but at least I'm giving a believable performance..._

"Is that Buttercup and ... BREAKER!"

I look out of the window and I can't believe my eyes ... Breaker is holding BC's hand. Why does BC have a bandage on her arm? I'll ask Butch later ... but what made me look twice was what she was wearing! BC was wearing ankle high black boots, A really short lime green and black chequered mini skirt and a black crop top ... and I mean crop, it leaves nothing to anyone's imagination ... I swear to GOD, Buttercup looks as bad as Brute! He must have dragged her to Slags 'R' Us! Butch would flip if he saw her like this...

"OMG Buttercup's outfit is ADORBS!"

Of course it is! I look again and BC is looking directly at me

_'Help me' _She mouths

_'How?' _I mouth back

_*Come over and tell me Blossom called and told me to go home as Dinners ready*_

_*Ok BC, will do*_

I walk up to them and say what I was instructed to

"Hey BC"

"Go away Baseball cap" Breaker said

"I wasn't talking to you Dickhead ... BC, Blossom text me and said that the Professor wants you home, I think your dinner's ready or something"

"Oh thanks Brick"

"Blossom never text BC. Wouldn't it make sense for her to text her sister instead of her ex"

"Blossom couldn't get through to BC so she text me instead"

"Fine, Go home then Bitch"

_*Woah! What did he just call you?*_

_*Just drop it. I'll tell all of you later*_

_*Ok*_

I walk back to the booth me and Berserk were sharing to carry on my 'date'

* * *

**BUBBLES' P.O.V (Same time as BUTCH'S P.O.V)**

I really hate this shop! BC likes this shop ... I, however, not so keen! My shift is about halfway done today when BC and the git in green come marching in

"Hey there sis" BC says as she steps up to the counter

"Hey Butters, what can I help you with?"

"I'm here to get an eyebrow piercing"

"Will The Professor let you?"

"It's my birthday money, besides he already let me"

"Fair enough"

BC then followed Raven (One of my co-workers) to a back room to get her eyebrow pierced.

About 3 minutes later BC came out with a silver hoop on her eyebrow

"Very nice sis" I say "That will be £25"

She hands half of the £50 birthday money she got off Butch and then left the shop with Breaker

***TIME SKIP - SAME TIME AS BRICK'S P.O.V***

My shift was almost over when I got a mind message off of Brick

_*Go home, so BC's lie looks real*_

_*What do you mean*_

_*BC has just lied to Breaker so she could leave but the lie involves the Professor calling you all home*_

_*Oh ok ... are you boys coming over for dinner tonight?*_

_*Yeah, I'll tell the guys! See you tonight then*_

_*Bye*_

And with that I left the shop to go home

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE ;)**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME! **

**BYES**


	10. Dinner

**I'M UPDATING THE STORY IN THE SAME WEEK! THIS IS UNHEARD OF! NAH I'M JUST KIDDING ;)**

**I ADDED A NEW ANSWER TO MY POLL ... PLEASE VOTE IT WILL MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME (THAT SOUNDS LAME!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

I'm currently sorting through what to wear for dinner as The Professor is taking us six out ... and yes I said 6! Bubbles invited the boys over for dinner. The reason I'm trying to find something is because I need to find my lime green long sleeved shirt so I can cover the bandage up (Don't exactly want The Professor asking questions).

There you are you little bugger! Finally, I've found my shirt. It was at the bottom of my wardrobe. I walk downstairs in my lime green long sleeved shirt, my black skinny jeans, leather jacket and my forest green docs ... it feels so nice to be back in my own clothes and not those slaggy things Breaker made me wear! The boys were all in the hall ... I guess they just got here

"Hey BC" Butch says "How's your arm" He whispers

"Alright now" I whisper back

"Is that a lip piercing I can see?" I question

"Maybe, maybe not" Butch questions back

Butch is wearing a dark green hoody, a black t-shirt and his black jeans. On his feet he has his forest green converse. He is also wearing a forest green beanie. Brick is wearing a red jumper with the words 'DIE A HERO' on the front in black letters, dark blue jeans and black air jordens. His signature red cap on his head. Boomer is wearing almost the exact same thing he wore on the trip except instead of a dark blue polo shirt he is wearing an ocean blue t-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it.

The Professor and my sisters walk out of the living room and join us in the hallway. The Professor is wearing a black shirt and his black jeans with his black Italian shoes. Blossom is wearing a light pink t-shirt with a hot pink denim jacket over the top and one of her hot pink knee length skirts. She is also wearing her black slip ons and her signature bow. Bubbles is wearing a sky blue dress with a white cardigan over the top and some white gladiators. Her hair is in it's normal style.

"Ready?" The Professor asks

"Yeah" the blues say

"Yep" Me and Butch say

"Of Course" Blossom and Brick say

"Well then, lets go!" The Professor says as he grabs the car and house keys.

* * *

**BUBBLE'S P.O.V**

It's a good job daddy has a 7 seater or we wouldn't all fit ... In the front are The Professor (obviously ... he's driving) and Brick as he called shotgun. Me, Boomer and Blossom in the middle and Butch and BC at the back. Of course me and Boomer are sitting next to each other and Blossom is sitting behind Brick.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah" I say

"How was your shift at the BC shop today"

"Alright I guess, Buttercup did stop by and got her eyebrow pierced with her birthday money off of Butch"

"Oh cool" Boomer replies

"You two blues wouldn't happen to be talking about us now would you?"

"No Butch, what would give you that idea" Boomer, even thought I love you and it pains me to say it but, you're a terrible liar

"Too true Bubbles, too true!" Came Blossom's voice ... wait one cotton picking minute, Blossom just read someone's mind, she lost her dare!

"I did?" Blossom says guiltily

"You just did it again!" I squeal

"What just happened?" BC asks

"Blossom just read my mind twice in the space of a minute!" I say giddily

"HA! Blossom lost her dare meaning she can't kiss Brick for a month!" BC says giggling like an escaped maniac

"What come on ... not fair" Brick complains from the front seat

"Sorry boo" Blossom says, meanwhile me, Boomer, Butch and BC are pissing ourselves because we're laughing that much!

"What is all this 'bet' business?" Asks the Professor

"We all gave each other dares and whoever loses their dare can't kiss their counterpart for a month" BC answers

"So what are your dares? I'm guessing that Blossom's was that she can't read anyone's mind"

"Yep and she failed" I say gleefully

"My dare is that I can't kiss Bubbles for a week, Brick's is that he has to date Berserk for a week and Butch's dare is that he has to work at 'Pinks' for a week"

"Oh my" The Professor sneers

"My dare is to work at Blue Banana for a week, Blo.."

"Are all these dares for a week?"

"Yes daddy. Anyway, Blossom's was that she couldn't read anyone's mind and BC's dare is that she has to date Breaker for a week"

"And a long fucking week at that" BC whispers under breathe,trying to be discreet, but thanks to my supersonic hearing I can hear every word she said.

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

We have finally reached the restaurant,man am I hungry! We are given a booth to sit at.

"What do people want to drink?"

"Can I have some Lemonade" Bubbles says

"Me too" Blossom replies

"Me three" Boomer answers

"Can I have some J2O" BC says

"Can I have a Dr Pepper" Butch answers

"I'll have a Pepsi" I reply

"Ok so that's 3 lemonades, a J2O, a dr pepper and a pepsi" And with that the Professor walks away to order the drinks

"BC"

"Yeah Brick, what's up"

"I just wanted to know about earlier ... w-"

"Can we please not talk about it"

"Oh alright then ... sorry for bringing it up" I say

"It's ok" BC replies, wriggling nervously in her seat ... something is definitely bothering her

_*Dude, what's up with BC?*_ I send to Butch

_*Huh?*_

_*She had a bandage on her arm earlier*_

_*Oh, that was Breaker ... he's really fucking controlling*_

_*So that's why she got a new outfit*_

_*Yeah ... what did it look like*_

_*Slaggy*_

"BC, follow me for a second" Butch says

"Ok" BC replies standing up and walking over to a secluded spot with Butch

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

I led BC over to a secluded spot to talk about earlier at the mall

"What happened after you left Pinks?"

BC was quite taken back by the question "What do you mean" She said with a plastered on smile

"Don't lie to me Butters, now tell me what happened"

"He made me wear ankle high black boots, a really short green skirt and a really tight black crop top"

"That Bastard, I'll kill him!" I say growling

"Butch ... I have to wear that outfit all the time when I'm around him and I not allowed to complain when he calls me 'Bitch'"

"It's ok BC, I'm here" I reply pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Butchie Boy, I really needed that" She says as we break up the hug

"If he starts to force you to do things you don't wanna do just mind message me or text me and I'll be right over to where you are with my katana and that git ain't leaving alive" I say smiling and BC smiles back

"Come on, the Profs back with the drinks" And with that we walk back to the table to join the other 5.

* * *

**I SHALL LEAVE IT THERE FOR NOW ... TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANY MORE ROMANCE BETWEEN THE BLUES OR THE REDS ... PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! :)**

**BYE GUYS **


	11. Dinner pt2

**HEY!**

**I MAY SEEM DESPERATE BUT CAN SOMEONE PLEASE VOTE! THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE... IT WILL TAKE YOU 1 MINUTE MAX**

**ANYWAY: I OWN ZIP!**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

I can't believe it! I just lost my dare ... I can't kiss Brick for a month! Just shoot me now! A very unsettling atmosphere is hanging around the table (especially around Butch, BC and Brick) ... I wonder what's happened?

"Brick?"

"Yeah Bloss" Brick says meanwhile flicking through the menu

"Can you follow me for a second"

Brick puts down the menu "yeah"

With that me and Brick exit the table and walk outside to the play area bit, because it's late no kids are here so it's the perfect time to talk...

"What's going on between you, Butch and BC?"

Brick looks quite startled by the question "Nothing ... why?"

"Cause there seems to be a problem. You all look really depressed"

"It's nothing ... If you are unhappy with my answer, I'd ask BC but I doubt she'll answer you" and just like that Brick walks back into the restaurant.

_What does he mean 'ask BC' ... what's going on?_

I walk back in and sit down staring at the greens and Brick

"Blossom, why did you ask Brick to follow you outside" Bubbles asks

Before I can answer, Butch pipes up "Obviously her and Brick went outside to smooch! I doubt they want to in front of the Prof"

"Butch!" Brick says "Shut up! That didn't happen"

"Besides she's not allowed to ... she lost her dare" Boomer added ... thanks Boomer, remind me of that why don't you

"Hi, can I take your order please?" Says the waitress. The waitress has short blonde hair which is tied in a high ponytail and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue polo shirt and a knee length black pencil skirt.

"Not yet ... we're still browsing" Answers the Professor and with that she walks away to another table.

"BC... You haven't said anything in quite a long time ... are you alright" I ask

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

Here we go ... Bloss is gonna try and ask BC what she asked me.

BC still doesn't say anything but carefully moves her hand to where her bandage is (Of course only me and Butch know it's there ... all the others just think she's touching her arm)

"BC?" Blossom questions

"Blossom ... can you follow me outside" Butch interrupts

"Wha-" Blossom tries to say

"Now!"

"oh ok"

Butch and Blossom get up and walk outside to the play area

Oh dear ... I hope Butch doesn't scream at her

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

Don't worry Brick ... I'm not gonna murder her if that's what you think

"Blossom" I breathe as I reach the swings

"What" Blossom says slightly uncomfortable

"Please don't pressure BC to tell you shit! If she wants to tell you what's happened and or happening she will ... in her own time! She just feels slightly vulnerable right now and doesn't want to talk at the moment ... just leave her be for now and maybe she'll tell you sooner rather than later"

"Ok" Blossom replies ... God knows what running through her mind right now

"B-Butch?" Comes a voice from the entrance to the play area... Buttercup

"Yes BC" Buttercup runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

I hug her as well, meanwhile stroking her back in circles "What's wrong"

BC whispers her answer in my ear so Blossom can't hear "Breaker just walked into the restaurant with his brothers" she moves her head so I can see her face and all I need to see was the tears forming in her eyes. This is how I know BC is terrified of that git!

"It's ok ... I'm here. I won't let him come anywhere near you" I say reassuringly, bringing her back into a hug

"Guys, the professor just text saying it's time to order" Blossom says

"Go back inside and tell him what you want, say I'll have the roast dinner and BC will have ... what do you want Butters?"

"Fish and chips" comes her muffled voice from my shoulder

"And BC will have the Fish and chips"

"Ok" And with that Blossom went to do what I asked

"BC?" I whisper, making her look at me "Do you want to go back inside or stay out here a bit longer?"

"Can I stay out here ... with you"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere" I reply and pull her back for yet another hug, ain't no way I'm leaving her on her own when she's this vulnerable.

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V (AGAIN)**

... "And Butch wants the roast dinner" Blossom said to the same waitress as earlier. I looked over to the door and who should I see but the git in green ... Breaker! I swear someone better restrain me or I'll get up and punch his fucking lights out! I think people at the table have noticed me staring at him ...

"Brick? What are you looking at?" Boomer asks

"Nothing in particular ... Where's BC and Butch?"

"Outside" Blossom replies. With that I walked outside discreetly. I reached the play area where the two greens were hugging

"Well, well, well" I say "Do you know who's just arrived" I ask volting the fence.

"Yeah, Breaker!" Butch spat ... meanwhile BC just buried her head more into Butch's shoulder

"I thought I'd also let you know that the food is on it's way and you're gonna have to come in ... sorry BC. I know you feel unsafe but me and Butch are not letting him come anywhere near you." I say reassuringly "OK?" I ask

"Ok" says BC, lifting up her head to show the tears that had sneaked their way out of her eyes. She wiped them away, put a fake smile on her face and grabbed Butch's hand. "Ready" She says with a slight falter. Butch squeezes her hand and whisper's something in her ear. We walk back to our table ... Butch and BC have swapped seats so that BC was in the middle of both of us. Buttercup is like a sister to me and I am gonna protect her!

* * *

**BREAKER'S P.O.V**

Why the fuck did my brother's pick this place to eat ... it's way to fancy!

"Breaker? You alright?" Bash asks me

"I'm fine ... it just feels like we don't belong here! I mean th-" I cut myself off when I saw a certain raven haired girl sit down at a booth not so far from mine

"Breaker!" Blake says, waving his hand in front of my face "What are you looking at?"

"Just my bitch" I reply with a smirk on my face. I stand up and walk over to the table of 7 ... this should be interesting...

* * *

**I'M GONNA STOP THERE FOR NOW ... CLIFFHANGER! WHAT'S BREAKER GONNA DO**

**1) HURT BC**

**2) INTRODUCE HIMSELF TO THE PROF AND ACT ALL LOVELY**

**3) GET HIS ASS KICKED BY BUTCH AND BRICK**

**YOU CAN PM IF YOU WANT TO SEE A CERTAIN ONE HAPPEN! ;)**

**I THINK EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE GETS LONGER ... YAY!**

**BYE BYE BYE ('NSYNC)**


	12. Dinner pt3

**WOW! IS ALL I CAN SAY... JUST WOW! THE AMOUNT OF PM'S AND REVIEWS THE LAST CHAPTER GOT WAS INSANE! :D**

**WE'VE HAD SOMEONE WHO VOTED FOR ALL 3 AND SOMEONE ELSE WHO WANTED TO TURN BUTCH INTO A CHAIR WIELDING MANIAC AND BRICK INTO SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS FROM BLACK BUTLER (ARMED WITH SILVERWARE). THE MAJORITY OF YOU WANT BREAKER TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM CAUSE HE'S AN ARSEHOLE!**

**ALL I CAN SAY FROM THIS POINT IS ... ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

We are all sitting down enjoying a nice meal when who should walk up but Dickhead himself!

"Hello Professor Utonium, I'm Breaker Johnson it's such a pleasure to meet you" Breaker introduces himself to the professor

"Hello Breaker ... It's a pleasure to meet my daughter's boyfriend" The professor answers (If he knew what he was doing to BC he wouldn't be so nice)

"Butch, Brick, Buttercup" He says in a sweet sickly voice. As soon as he said BC's name she flinched

"Buttercup are you alright?" Blossom asks

"Y-yeah I'm fine" BC rushes

"Doesn't sound like it ... maybe we should have a walk outside" Breaker suggests cunningly whilst placing his hands on BC's shoulders

"Don't even think about it" Bucth growls under his breathe

"What did you just say Butch for brains?"

"I said, Don't even think about it" Butch said louder so that everyone around the table could hear him

"And why not Butch ... she is my girlfriend after all" Breaker replies with the biggest smirk on his face

"B-Bubbles can you come with me to the bathroom please" Buttercup says still feeling a little vulnerable

"Sure thing BC" Bubbles answers completely oblivious to the situation

I am trying my hardest not to turn around and shove my knife straight through his throat but this is a family place, I don't exactly want to cover it in blood. Butch is trying his best not to lose his temper cause if he does 3 people will not be leaving alive!

"What do you mean Brick?" Blossom asks me ... huh? She just read my mind didn't she

"Yes SHE did! Outside now Brick!"

I follow Blossom outside to the play area (I think this might become a regular meeting spot)

"What is all that about!" Blossom asks me trying not to shout at me

"What is what all about"

"Stop playing dumb Red ... what's going on with BC, Butch, Breaker and you?"

"Nothing Blossom ... Buttercup will tell you in her own time" I hope she will now I've said that (well: fingers crossed)

Blossom just exhales and walks back inside, most likely to find her sisters ... I should probably calm Butch down before he rips Breaker's head clear off his shoulders.

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

"Are you ok sis? You looked a bit tense out there." Bubbles asks me calmly

"I-I-I" I can't keep up the charade any more and I just burst out crying. I fall forward into one of Bubbles' special hugs. "I-It's B-Breaker!"

"What about him?" Bubbles asks worryingly "Has he done something to you?"

I step backwards and undo my green shirt (thanks god I put a little black tank top underneath) to show Bubbles the bandage. As soon as my sister sees the bandage on my arm she lets out a massive gasp.

"Oh my God BC ... when did this happen?" Bubbles says on the verge of tears

"A-After we l-left B-Blue Banana ... We-We went to Pinks cause B-Breaker saw Butch and he s-s-squeezed my ar-arm!" I answer letting more tears roll down my face.

"Please stop crying BC ... you're the toughest PowerPuff! You gotta kick butt and take names all before bedtime!" Bubbles says clearly trying to cheer me up ... I somehow managed a little bit of a smile but that disappeared instantly. All of a sudden Blossom walks in, probably demanding answers to the display that happened and knowing Butch, is still happening outside.

"Well BC I hope t- ... BC? Why are you crying?" Blossom asks, the air of confidence around her dissolving into sadness. I can't find it inside myself to answer so thankfully Bubbles answers for me

"Breaker" She says simply and points to the bandage on my arm

"How long has this gone on BC"

"S-Since e-ear-earlier" I manage to whisper

"Blossom, can you go get Butch ... I don't care if this is the women's, BC needs him more than anyone else right now"

"Sure thing Bubs" Blossom says before she leaves. About a minute later she returns with Butch who takes one look at me and melts

"BC!" He says as he pulls me into a hug. Blossom and Bubbles leave to tell the Professor that 'I'm ok'

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

Ok, now that bastard isn't leaving in a car, he's leaving in a body bag!

"BC, me and Brick want to beat the ever living shit outta him ... can we?" I say trying to sound as babyish as possible. She cracks a little smile but it's immediately replaced with a look of fear

"What's wrong Butters" I say as I turn around ... Breaker is standing in the doorway

"Now Now Butch ... hands off my girlfriend! Can't have you giving her another bandage!"

"YOU RAT BASTARD! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY TO BE ALIVE! I OUGHT TO HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOU BY NOW!" I scream ... I don't really give a shit if we're in the ladies restroom at a fancy bleeding pub ... All I see in red and a bloody lot of it!

"B-Butch ... lets just go" BC whispers loud enough for me to hear

I casually manoeuvre BC so that when I walk past the git in green, he can't reach her.

"Buttercup, are you alright? It looks like you've been crying" The Professor asks concerning

"I'm fine Professor, I'm gonna get some air. Butch, Brick, care to join me?" She asks pleadingly

"Course" Brick says

"I'm right behind ya BC" I reply giving her a gentle smile

Me, BC and Brick walk outside so that BC can get some air. We reach the play area bit and just sit at the top of the climbing frame

"What happened in the bathroom?" Brick asks nonchalantly

"Call me a baby but ... I may have cried" BC says a little embarrassed "Also, Boomer and the Professor don't know about the bandage, I showed my sisters"

"Ok" I say.

"Here you are my little CreamPuff" Breaker calls, ruining the atmosphere

"Oh no!" BC whispers, scared out of her wits end

Me and Brick fly down to where Breaker is. Brick picks up an umbrella pole and I pick up a chair **(A/N: TOLD YA BurningBlaze12 ;P)**

"What are you two idiots gonna do ... hit me! Just think, every hit you give me now, gets given to my Bitch next time we're alone"

You know that red colour I was seeing ... it was blood! But not just any old blood ... Breaker's blood!

"You motherfucking prick" Brick shouts "Who the fuck hits a girl"

* * *

**I'M GONNA LEAVE IT THERE! ;D**

**YEAH I KNOW ... I'M A BITCH! **

**WELL NEXT WE HAVE THE FIGHT: BRICK AND BUTCH VS BREAKER (KICK HIS ASS RRB)**

**CYA! :)**


	13. Take this!

**NOT MUCH TO SAY ...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

"Who the fuck hits a girl!" I hear Brick's voice from outside. Obviously no one but me, Bubbles and Boomer can hear cause of our super hearing

_*What's Brick on about?*_ Bubbles' sent to both me and little boy blue

_*I think it has something to do with BC ... I think we should go outside and see for ourselves*_ I reply

"Professor?"

"Yes Blossom"

"Me, Boomer and Bubbles are going outside to get Brick, Butch and Buttercup"

"Ok then"

We start to walk outside, but get pushed by Breaker's two obnoxious brothers, who are also coincidently going outside...

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

"Who the fuck hits a girl!" I scream

"The guy who's bitch is misbehaving!"

"Misbehaving? How is BC misbehaving?" Butch asks

"She doesn't wear the right clothes and doesn't do as she's told!"

"And what exactly have you told her, that she didn't do?" I add

"I told her to kiss me and she spat in my face instead"

"Good one BC!" I say back to her but she's not there "BC?"

"What's wrong Bro?" Butch questions

Do I tell him that his Buttercup has mysteriously disappeared? Do I say she's gone to hide? What if she's been kidnapped?

"Brick?"

"Huh? Nothing's happened to BC!" I panic. As soon as I say it Butch whips around to find his girlfriend missing

"Alright arseface! Where's BC?" Butch screams at Breaker

"That would be telling!" Breaker said smiling like an escaped lunatic

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Butch screams

"She's not yours ... any more!"

* * *

**BOOMER'S P.O.V**

We get outside and we see a scene I can only describe as ... completely fucking weird! Brick was holding an umbrella pole and Butch was wielding a chair over his head meanwhile screaming at Breaker...

"What the hell are you two doing?" I scream

"This bastard took Buttercup!" Brick answers back

"Ok! This has gone on for long enough! What the hell is up with you 3?!" Blossom shouts

"This arsehole abuses BC!" Butch screams

"WHAT!" Me, Bubbles and Blossom say dumbfounded (I'm surprised I know what that word means)

"H-he abuses BC! MY BC! And now he's taken her!" Butch says completely breaking down, to the point where I think I can hear very silent sobbing. He throws the chair about half a mile away and falls to the ground shaking... What's happening?

"Butch?" Brick says worryingly.

Out of nowhere, Buttercup runs to Butch. She doesn't give a shit that Breaker, the person who abuses her, is standing right there.

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

I wasn't taken, I was hiding! Yes, the great BC that laughs in the face of danger was hiding! Breaker scares me to no end but seeing Butch break down like that broke my heart!

"Butch! I'm here! I'm ok" I whisper to him

"B-BC?" He sniffles. He looks into my eyes and I pull him into a armours hug. I love him and that's all that matters. Me and Butch hold each other as tightly as possible not wanting to let go.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" I say

"Wrong" I hear someone say.

Me, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Blossom and Breaker look towards the door to see the Professor and the manager of the restaurant, looking extremely pissed off

"We are going home!" The professor says sternly "We'll drop the boys home"

"Ok" Blossom says as all 6 of us walk away with the professor.

As I pass Breaker, he reaches out and grabs my arm. He starts to pull me forward ... and then all of a sudden he's knocked out on the floor! I turn around and see Butch holding his fist up, Breakers blood on his knuckles. I look down at the unconscious Breaker and notice his bloody nose...

"I think you just broke his nose" I say impressed

"He's lucky I didn't break anything else ... If I was allowed to do my worst, he wouldn't be having kids in the future"

"OW!" Brick, Boomer and the professor all say moving their hands to cup a certain area. All me, Butch and my sisters could do was laugh.

"I think all the bets should be called off" Blossom says, clearly feeling quite guilty because she was the one who dared me

"That's probably for the best" I say smiling.

With that, the prof, the reds, the blues leave, me and Butch following behind, hand in hand

* * *

**BUBBLES' P.O.V**

We were half way to the boys house when Blossom screams...

"SHIT!"

"Blossom Jean Utonium! What is with this language!" Says the professor with a slight raised voice

"Sorry dad but we have to give our presentations tomorrow"

"SHIT!" We all reply

"Right, we aren't dropping the boys home. Boomer and Bubbles will use the laptop in the kitchen, Blossom and Brick, computer in the living room and Butch and BC, Laptop in the study" The professor says

"Why do the greens get the study?" Blossom says moaning

"Cause you'll just read" The professor answers back

"Fair enough"

"The boys can have the spare rooms for the night. None of you will sleep till the presentations are done, so greens ... you better get working!"

* * *

**I'M GONNA LEAVE THAT THERE! BREAKER GOT A BROKEN NOSE IN THE PROCESS AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ACTUAL PRESENTAIONS**

**YES, THAT MEANS THE STORIES COMING TO AN END :'( BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T MAKE ANY MORE! YAY BE HAPPY AGAIN!**

**BYES ;)**


	14. The Projects

**TIME TO FINALLY GET THIS STORY OVER WITH! AND HOPEFULLY MOVE ON TO A NEW ONE ... DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT:**

**\- Murder Mystery: A lot of blood and gore (I'M INSANE! SO IT WILL BE CREEPY AS FUCK!)**

**\- Summer Camp: Will include some of my favourite songs and some ****humour**

**(EITHER ONE YOU PICK WILL HAVE A SHIT TON OF SWEARING IN THEM ... I KINDA LIKE SWEARING!)**

**ANYWAY ... FINAL CHAPTER OF 'The Projects'...**

* * *

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

You know what I hate about school? Everything! I hate the classrooms, I hate the students, I hate the food (If you can believe that!) But worst of all ... I hate, no wait, DESPISE the teachers! They always make you do shitty little presentations about the most useless thing in the fucking world! How in holy fuck are we suppose to make trees interesting! I mean Jesus Butt-fucking Christ! It would be easier to walk on sodding water!

Blossom and Brick were the first pair to go and ended up with an A each. Bubbles and Boomer are half way through their presentation (they're currently talking about Birch trees... BORING!) Wait till ya see what me and BC have planned!

Miss Finster got up and addressed the blues "Very interesting you two, B+ for you Boomer and A- for you Bubbles. Now we have Buttercup and Butch. Oh Lord save us all!"

"Rude" BC whispers to me

Me and BC stand at the front of the room as we start to give the class our really 'exciting' presentation

"Good afternoon, I'm Miss Utonium and this is my partner in crime Mr Jojo." You really think me and Butters were gonna take this seriously

I carried on from where BC left off "We're here today to talk about the greatest thing known to man ... trees!" It's really hard trying to get through this without laughing... especially since Mitch is laughing his head off at the back

"As you can clearly see" Buttercup says "The Oak leaf and the Spruce leaf are very different and so are their life spans."

"Myself and Miss Utonium over here have linked a video to the presentation to show you the differences"

I click on the video link and smirk at BC. She, of course, smirks back. We edge our way towards the classroom door as 'Never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley bursts out of the speakers. Me and Buttercup run for it, knowing we're gonna be in shit for rickrolling our class...but hey, it was totally worth it!

* * *

**BRICK'S P.O.V**

Those sneaky little pricks ... They just trolled the entire class, why didn't I think of that!

"Cause we wouldn't have gotten A's" Blossom says to me

"Will you ever stay outta my head? I ask quizzically

"Nah" Blossom replies before kissing me "It's too much fun"

"Do you think they spent the whole of last night putting that plan together?"

"They probably spent 2 minutes on that tiny bit of dialogue, added the clip to the powerpoint and then probably played that football game they have for the rest of the night"

"Blossom, it's called FIFA"

"So? FIFA, Football game, what's the difference?"

"One's the aim of the game and the other's the name of the game. I can see where you get confused, aim and name do sound the same" I say with a smirk

"Ha bloody ha! I'm not that stupid, what do you take me for, Boomer?" Blossom replies

It was at this point Boomer and Bubbles finally crawl out of each others throats and look at us

"Did you call us?" Boomer asks

"No, you two go back to sharing saliva" I say with cockiness

"Brick, that's disgusting!" Both Blossom and Bubbles shout ... Man I love annoying them

* * *

**BC'S P.O.V**

"Do you think we're safe?" I ask Butch when we stopped to catch our breathe

"I think so. That was the BEST plan ever Butters!" Butch says as he taps me on the shoulder

"It's just a tap on the shoulder now?" I say, pulling the saddest face I can master

"Why, what were you expecting" He replies, moving towards me. Ok you clever shit, you saw right through that!

"I don't know, why don't you show me the possibilities"

It was at this point Butch grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest. His hand guiding my chin upwards so he could kiss me. I let him and before we knew it, we were making out in the hall by the music room.

"YOU TWO, BACK HERE NOW!" Came Miss Finster's voice

"SHIT!" Me and Butch scream as we run out of the school and straight towards the skate park... safe at last! I hope

* * *

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHIT STORM OF A STORY! STAY TUNED FOR MORE STORIES AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON WHICH TYPE OF STORY YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT! UNTIL THEN, SEE YA LATER! :D**

**koolzkatz99**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**Don't forget to vote for what story you'd like to see next ... **

**\- PM me**

**\- Write a review with your chosen option**

**\- Vote on the poll by going to my profile**

* * *

**It will mean so much to me if you could vote as I need to start collecting ideas ... **

**Yes it will be PPG if it's a summer camp story, If it's a murder mystery it might be Disney (I'm not sure yet) :D**

* * *

**This is just a quick reminder ... If you don't want to vote that's fine but you'll have to deal with what type gets chosen...**

* * *

**It feels weird not typing in caps but hey ... It feels good not to shout (jk ;P)**

**koolzkatz99**

**(BTW - The song **_'Alice of Human Sacrifice'_ **is AWESOME! I loved Alice in Wonderland before but now I am officially devoted to it!)**


End file.
